


You're the one holding me

by LazuliEva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 4, Drinking Games, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021, Fluff, Gayness, I died a bit while doing it, Lesbians, and so will you, fleurmione - Freeform, improved, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Hermione truly should stopped playing those drinking games with Ginny, it never ended well, but thankfully her wife always know the right thing to say.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Fleur and Hermione, Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	You're the one holding me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Day 4 already ! With Drinking games ! Don't drink too much it's bad!  
> Have fun !

Hermione really needed to stop coming to Ginny’s parties, really. She wasn't sure she could once again handle the amount of alcohol here and the numbers of persons here in the _same_ house. But after all today was Ginny’s birthday and Hermione was her best friend so it was only logical that she came but she knew that thanks to the birthday of the redhead everything would be even wilder than usual. Hermione was sure that she only knew half of the people despite Ginny saying that many had gone to Hogwarts and that the rest was her Quidditch team. Hermione didn’t knew how she always ended up agreeing playing so many games with the redhead, but then again Ginny knew how to be persuasive or maybe she wasn’t able to say no to Fleur. This woman could make her everything she wanted and for good reasons, they were mates and recently newly weds.

What she knew on the contrary was that the two men eyeing Fleur up and down weren’t going to be her friends tonight, the blonde had already rejected them _twice._ Something that had really pissed Hermione because those two didn’t seem to understand the meaning of ‘no’. Exactly right now, one of them was gong in the direction of the blonde with two glasses full of alcohol, the brunette stopped him before her could get any closer to her blonde.

"What don’t you understand in ‘no’?" Hermione said with exasperation.

"She can say so herself no?" He added with a dumb smile that he thought charming that enraged Hermione even more. Seriously how this guy couldn’t understand?

"She already said no twice to you and your friend, so I came personally to tell you to stop bothering her, asshole." The brunette wasn’t the type to be violent or to insult people but this guy made her feel tense. Her patience had limits and everyone here knew that Fleur and her were married, it was all over the paper and the Daily Prophet. And since Hermione was a bit possessive of Fleur, okay maybe a lot, it had made her very angry.

"And who are you? Her mother?" He asked with a little smile that had Hermione fuming, seriously was this guy completely dumb?

"No, I’m her wife so either you stop now or I’d be very happy to drag your sorry ass to the door." She was more that pissed but thankfully Fleur had felt it through their bond and had decided to interfere.

"Everything alright, chaton?" The blonde asked sweetly, using a very sweet pet name to make the brunette calm down, she took one of her arms in her hand and put her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just teaching this guy a lesson on consenting."

"Oh, you should listen to her, she is very determinate when she is pissed." Fleur teased her wife by poking her cheek with her finger, which lead the brunette blush, she kissed the redden cheek for fun.

And thankfully for the rest of the night, the guy didn’t approach Fleur anymore, _good,_ Hermione thought. She forgot very quickly this little clash when the brunette was invited in a 2v2 Beer Pong game by Ginny and Ron. Hermione never back down from a challenge especially if Fleur was her partner. Their score was very close, only one cup of difference but Ginny put and end to it with her Quidditch reflexes. Hermione took the last cup and down it quickly. She felt her wife’s lips on her cheek and a soft whisper in her ear.

"You’ll always be a winner for me." Hermione awwed at her wife while smiling.

**oOo**

Please, remind once again why Hermione had said yes to play truth or dare, seriously hadn’t she learned the lesson already? This game was really terrible and Ginny had the brilliant idea to put a truth spell and another one to make people assumed the choice of ‘dare’. Of course Hermione knew Ginny it wasn’t meant to hurt people and Ginny could make it stop anytime she wanted so they were no real harm but still she knew that a disaster was going to happen in this game and she wasn’t looking forward to it. At first everything started with ease, Ginny was dared to kiss every girls in the circle and she happily obliged, and the redhead didn’t hesitated to snog Hermione heavily which made them laugh, of course Ginny had asked Fleur first not wanting the veela’s wrath to be unleash upon her. Fleur has said that since they had kissed it would be an indirect kiss to her wife too so it was okay. And Ginny hadn’t hesitated any longer and made out with the brunette. Of course after that the blonde had kissed her for five minute straight, well not so straight. But everything couldn’t always be great and fun. When one of the dare was thrown by one of the two assholes that they had met earlier, the lioness knew that it meant nothing good. Especially since they looked too pleased with themselves. Hermione knew she was going to regret it.

"Fleur, I dare you to take an ice cube and make it melt on Jeremy’s torso." He said in an excited voice that pissed Hermione right away. The blonde took a few second to stand up before doing it, not without kissing her wife’s head before. She sighed and snap her finger to make appear an ice cube in her fingers.

The veela was never one to back down form a challenge but when she saw this ‘Jeremy’ unbuttoned his shirt and spread his legs she felt sick and angry, she promised herself to make him pay. She knelt down in front of him and stared the dare that made him too happy. Would the dare had been on any other persons she wouldn't had been so pissed but this man only saw her as an object and that disgusted her. He tempted to put a hand on her head but Fleur stop him with her hand twisting his arm hard, making him yelp in pain. Only her wife was allowed to touch her hair. She felt her heart throbbed when she thought of the brunette watching this, were the roles inverted she would had exploded but Hermione, oh sweet Hermione wasn’t someone to stop her for her own desire. When the ice cube had finally melted completely, she stood up abruptly, seeing the desire in his eyes and pants made her want to throw up and when she turned her head to look at her wife, she gasped, the brunette wasn’t there anymore, without thinking she turned toward him and kicked him with a heeled foot in his crotch. He fell to the floor, holding his excuse of manhood and the only thing you could hear was Ginny laughing and Ron preparing himself to destroy the guy with his fist.

Fleur looked everywhere but was incapable to find her beautiful wife in the house. She instantly felt worried, had the brunette left? No she was probably outside and thankfully for Fleur it was the case. She was sat on the hood of her car. She sighed, relieved that Hermione was still there. Of course her relief was short lived when she saw the sadden expression of her lover.

"Mon amour." Fleur said softly, making the brunette jump in surprise, not expecting someone.

"Sorry, I...needed some fresh air." Hermione gazed down making her hair fall like a curtain around her. The blond moved in front of her and took her chin in her hand, lifting it.

"No need for apologizes, I should be the one apologizing right now." Fleur sighed, her pride was going one day to be her defeat, she just hoped that this day, the brunette would still be at her side.

"No, I should have stayed, I’m so weak, sometimes I really wonder what you see in me...you deserve so much better." Hermione admitted with tears in her eyes, piercing blue eyes watching her with sadness.

"Oh Hermione, what I see is beautiful." She move a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I see the person that you are, the one that supports me everyday."

She caressed a jaw. " Those are this eyes that looked at me for who I am truly, that tell me that they love me without words needed." She kisses each closed eyelids of her wife.

"It’s those lips that kiss me tenderly when I need them and that make me shiver everytime they graze my skin. Those lips that said promised me the world and so many beautiful things. Those lips that tell me that they love me endlessly." She kissed her wife’s cold lips, warming them in a sweet embrace.

She moved her hands to her shoulders. "It’s those shoulders that I cry on and where I rest when I feel tired without any worries."

She then moved her hands down her beloved’s arms. " Those arms that hold me at night when I had a nightmare or when I need warmth. Those arms that comfort me and show me so much love."

She descended her arm to their fingers, kissing each and every one of them. "Those hands and fingers that stroke softly my face and my body to take me to heaven."

She let go of her hands to put her a hand on her heart, beating really fast. "It’s this heart that beats for me everyday, this heart so kind and selfless who fight for everyone."

She wrapped her hands around her neck. "It’s in this neck that I can rest for all my life, this neck where years ago we sealed our mating bond." She kissed Hermione’s mark.

She descended much **more** lower and cupped her crotch. "It’s this womanhood that makes my mouth water everytime I see it." She said in a sultry tone and wrapped her arms around her waist. "And it’s this body that make you the woman I love. You’re the love of my life."

"I-wow...I don’t really know what to say, I’m...speechless." _And_ _extremely_ _turn on somehow._ "I just want to make love to you right now."

"Now?" Fleur asked teasingly, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes." Hermione responded breathless. Fleur took her hand and started going toward the house where they she took them directly to the staircase that lead to the bedrooms. On the way they met the dumbass that looked happy even with his bruised ego. He tried to ask something but Fleur didn’t let him continued by saying very simply :

"No time, we’re going to have mind blowing sex so move your sorry ass." She pushed him out of the way which made Hermione laughed. This night has certainly improved, but the brunette wasn’t able to dwell on that when the blonde locked the door of the bedroom and jumped on her. _Literally._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments s'il vous plaît !


End file.
